Emily
"Ey, I don't mind." ~ Emily. This OC belongs to MKDragonet! Do not steal! Appearance "Looks are looks, pretty much." ~ Emily. Emily is a very, very ''pale blue. At first glance, or far way, she almost looks like a white Icewing instead. She has the average white spines down her back, and the whip thin tail. Emily has a strong, buff structure, and she uses this to her advantage sometimes. However, she is fairly shorter then normal Icewings. Her serrated talons are also a small bit more stubby then the average. The Icewing, like normal Icewings, have black eyes with dark blue blue pupils. She has faint ocean colored stripes along her back. The Icewing normally wears tank tops, but with a big brown coat. She is also often seen wearing a stolen silver watch. She also has a tattoo of a snake down her back, which only Dazzle knows about. Personality ''"Well, I certainly don't like boring dragons, that's for 'sure." ~ Emily. Emily, at first glance, is your average bubble popping criminal. She's cold, steal, and has few words to say. But when she does use those words, there normally very cold and insulting, though she says it in a deadpan tone. She's just a robber, that's all, one who wants to keep her life a secret. But, when you get to know her, she's completely different. Emily has a great sense of humor, and always enjoys a good laugh. She has a habit of teasing her friends. She's actually very loyal, though not completely good hearted. She doesn't mind a good chat, or helping her friends if she has the time. The dragon has a natural love for cash and jewels, and always seems to have money in her pocket with all her heists. She also has a love for Super Mario Karts, and considers herself a champion. She hasn't been beaten. Until she met Viride. Even then, Emily is always ready to fight, and get her talons dirty. Not someone you want to have on your bad side. History "Scram." ~ Emily. MATURE WARNING FOR ABUSE AND (minor) ALCOHOL REFERENCES! - Was abused by an alcoholic uncle, who was living with her and her parents, secretly - Didn't tell her parents because he made threats at her if she did - Eventually he went crazy and burned the house down - He and her parents died in the fire, and she survived by climbing out her window - She ran into town, worried as heck - Learned to pickpocket to make a living - Met Dazzle when she was a teenager, and found out that she had a energetic but amazing mind - Was planning on conning her by getting her to make a plan to break into a bank, and leave with all the money while she got captured by the police - Then she ended up getting close to this Rainwing - The plan succeeded, but instead of leaving her, Emily offered Dazzle a partnership with her - She accepted gleefully - They made tons of successful heists from there - Met Deathclock, an assassin - He told them of a secret hideout they could stay in - They ended up moving there - Emily developed a crush on Dazzle eventually - Bleh and all Abilities "Well, sure, I can at times be pretty cool." ~ Emily. WIP Trivia "Facts, yo." ~ Emily. WIP Relationships "Sure, I know some guys." ~ Emily. Dazzle- Romantic interest, best friend, wip Viride- Friend, wip Deathclock- Friend, wip Gallery "Art is cool, I guess." ~ Emily. Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (MKDragonet) Category:Mature Content